Unsuspecting Reid
by Paigepie
Summary: This story is about Reid. After the team get in a case of a missing woman Cara Dustin, who is an old love of Reid's, he finds out something he never would have expected. Will he find out who has her before her time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

Hi so my spelling's not great or my punctuation, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Criminal minds does not belong to me and neither do the majority of the characters, some I made up like Cara for instance, but most belong to the makers of Criminal minds

Prologue.

Reid stood in front of the long thin mirror before him, his own reflection making him feel worse. "Today, I'm saying good bye to a friend, today I'm saying good bye to a friend" He muttered over and over to himself, as if he could forget the dark hollow pit in the centre of his heart, that grew every time he thought of his childhood friends sandy blonde hair, and green eyes.

After staring at himself for a few moments he decided there was no way to weasel out of it, that he had to except Joshua was gone. He got in to the big black Suv that had JJ waiting patiently in the front seat. She had agreed to accompany him to the funeral, Morgan was busy and she was probably going to be the most comforting, of all his Bau friends.

When they arrived at the cemetery he couldn't seem to find anyone, until he came across a small group of people huddled together outside of the crematorium. He walked slowly over to the group, trying desperately to spot Mrs. Bailay's face in the rather small crowd of mourners. Just before he gave up he noticed her standing in the centre of the group her head in her hands.

"Mrs Bailay? It's me Spencer Reid, I've come to say goodbye to Joshua and pay my respects" He said, loud enough for her to hear but delicate enough not to upset her anymore. "Oh hello spencer dear, I haven't seen you in an age, thank you for coming, I'm sure Joshy would have wanted you here" She said, tearing up at she said her sons name.

Reid nodded politely at Mrs Bailay, afraid that if he spoke he too would start to cry. JJ noticing his pained expression gently put her arm around Reid's back, rubbing it slightly as if she could ease his pain. He turned to face her and smiled, silently thanking her for her support.

Reid and JJ walked with the other people over to the coffin, and watched silently as they lowered his body to the ground. How many times will I have to watch this, Reid thought to himself, how many times will I have to watch my friends die. A cold tear slid down Reid's soft cheek, the realization that death was a part of life came to him, but he didn't want to except that, one day everyone he loved would be buried, he just wasn't ready.

Just before they stopped lowering the coffin, a girl around the same age as Reid raced into the cemetery and over to the group. She looked over at the coffin and watched it as tears burst from her dark blue eyes; Reid walked over to her and smiled gently. "Hi Cara" He said as he took her into his arms and let her tears stain his nice white shirt.

"Spence, oh Spence, I didn't expect you to be hear" she cried. "I haven't seen you in so long." He pulled away too look into her eyes her dark brown hair longer than it was before, reached all the way to her waist. "I know" he whispered "I'm sorry, I was so busy." He said feeling the need to apologise for his absence. She smiled and fell back into his arms.

Later that night "its ok JJ thanks for coming with me but I have to take Cara home." Reid said looking at JJ but holding Cara in his arms. "But Reid, how will you get home?" JJ said her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to talk sense in to her young friend. "I'll just take the subway in the morning" He grinned. "Fine." JJ muttered, not wanting to give in but knowing she couldn't win this argument, Reid was obviously infatuated with this girl.

Reid and Cara reached Cara's semi small apartment, her Orange and black cat greeted them at the door, meowing at her owner to be fed. Reid gently laid Cara's slim petite body on the coach, and then walked into the kitchen searching for cat food, after a good look he finally found it.

"Reid? Reid?" Cara mumbled as she slowly dragged her drunken body into the kitchen. "Cara, go lie down your pretty drunk you don't want to hurt yourself." He said attentively holding her up to look at him. "Wait, I just need to tell you something, so please listen" she begged wrapping her arms around his neck.

Reid hesitated then nodded "I wanted to tell you, that ever since high school, I have had a thing for you." she said her voice deadly serious. Reid blushed, a dark shade of red, he had also had feelings for Cara, but she was one of the most beautiful girls at school, he felt lucky to even have her as a friend. "And I know it's a bit soon for me to say, but I really really, want to make love to you, and I'm not saying that because I'm drunk, I just need someone and I need to feel love on an intimate level, so please just for one night, can we have some fun?" She asked her smile cheeky but her eyes hopeful.

Reid felt like he could pass out right on the spot, it was so sudden, and he had had such a horrible day, he just didn't expect it. But how could he say no, he had dreamt of it his whole life, even now he would like to think about her. "O-Ok" he stuttered his face bright red. Cara smiled a long sultry smile, and then pulled Reid by the Tie into her bedroom, standing on the cat's tail as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid slowly opened his dark brown eyes. He had dreamt that same dream for the last week, why was it occurring now; it had been around 4 years since he spent that night with Cara Dustin. It was always the same, seeing her at the funeral than making love to her after. He didn't regret it exactly but he wished she had been more sober and that it was a different time, preferably not one where they had just lost someone.

Reid walked into the BAU at around 8am on a sunny Monday, rubbing his eye with one hand and holding his coffee with the other. It took him a few minutes to realise that everyone was looking at him. He turned to face his colleagues, JJ looked sympathetic, Morgan looked confused and Rossi, well Rossi's face was unreadable, even for Reid.

"Reid," shouted Hotch, whilst creeping up behind him. "Reid please, follow me to my office we have something's to discuss." He said standing straight. Reid looked up into Hotchners dark eyes searching for an answer; as per usual Hotch was expressionless. The only way Reid could tell he was In deep water was by the slight twinge of pain in the corner of hotch's mouth.

Reid followed Hotch to his office his head hanging like a shamed dog; he couldn't think what he had done wrong. He was terrified that he would lose his job, the one thing he couldn't bare to lose. "Spencer please take a seat." Hotch said his voice cold, Reid knew he was not in trouble as soon as Hotch said his first name, "What is it Hotch, is-is it my Mom is she ok?" Reid gasped suddenly panicked by the thought of losing his mother.

"No, it's not." Hotch said his voice ever so slightly more sympathetic. Reid blew out a breath relieved. "But I am afraid to tell you that your friend Cara Dustin has gone missing and is suspected to be dead." Hotchner said unable to look Reid in the eye. Reid couldn't talk, he had been having dreams about her for the last week, and it couldn't be a coincidence.

"There is another thing, Cara's mother rang us today, and she said that Cara had come to her the week before, begging her to take her daughter Eva. She also claimed that Cara demanded her to find you and make you take the child. Apparently it is very important that you and only you take care of her."

Reid stared at Hotchner flabbergasted; he had no idea what to make of it all. He couldn't take care of a child. He had hardly any experience, the only real experience he had was with Henry. "I-I can't, I didn't even know Cara had a child, I can't." he whispered pushing his hair back and looking at the floor.

"Reid, I know it's not really your business but I think you should, I mean we have already agreed to take the case on, and the child would be safest with you. Plus you knew her mother, none of us do and her grandmother demands it." He said while gently placing his large hand on Reid's thin shoulder.

"O-ok, but only for Cara, the kid might be able to help me with information about Cara," he said entwining his fingers in deep thought. "That's going to be pretty difficult." Hotch laughed. "Why?" asked Reid confusion circling his mind. "Well because she's only three and three year olds don't make the best witnesses."


	3. Chapter 3 Eva

Reid staggered through the elevator doors of his department. Morgan looked up at him from the files he was looking through "Hey man, you ok?" He said his deep voice edged with concern for his younger co-worker and friend. Reid looked over at Morgan, his stomach aching from having eaten nothing, and from nerves. Today was the day that Cara's daughter Eva would go into his custody, and Reid had been unable to sleep all night due to worrying about Cara.

"Uh um yes I'm fine" He said his light voice scratchy today. "Are you sure? Man you know its ok to be scared." Morgan said standing up from his desk and walking over to Reid. "It's fine." Reid muttered as he pushed past Morgan and walked up to Hotch's office. Reid lightly knocked on Hotchner's office door, and then when he didn't answer he knocked harder, until Hotch opened the door.

"Hey Reid, are you ok?" Hotch said his voice cool but his eyebrows furrowed with concern for his friend. "I'm fine, I just want to get things done, has there been any leads on Cara's disappearance?" Reid asked hoping there had been something. He had spent hours last night trying to remember everything he knew about Cara.

"We found some evidence towards why she left, or was possibly abducted." He said looking Reid in the eye as he spoke. "Well what?" Reid said his tone slightly inpatient, Hotch's mouth turned up for a second as annoyance circled his eyes. "Her mom had told us that she had had a boyfriend, Todd Cyril who had repeatedly been arrested for assault on her, mostly physical but some sexual. She had been separated from him for a few weeks but she had been getting threats saying he would come and force her back to him, and if she didn't comply he would kidnap Eva who he believed to be his child."

"Oh," Reid muttered trying to remember who Cara had been dating when they were teenagers. "So we believe that he could have her, and she knew he was coming for her and her daughter so she had given Eva too her mom, who would give Eva to you." Reid moved his hand to his head feeling a headache coming on. "Does anyone know his whereabouts?" Reid asked while trying to sort through all of the information in his head.

"No, Rossi and JJ are down in Las Vegas now, talking to his friends and family." Hotch said, Reid reached for his phone that had been in his front pocket, "Ok I'll give a call and try to get them to send the jet back for me." He said while dialling JJ's number. "No, Reid you need to go and meet Cara's mum Ms Dustin and pick up Eva. You have everything ready, right? Reid put his phone away remembering Eva, and nerves settling back into his stomach.

"Yeah I think so, I best go and meet them." Reid muttered his stomach in knots, hoping he had everything he needed to take care of a three year old child. "Ok there going to be at the Airport in an hour do you want me to come with you? We can take the SUV." Hotch said resting his hand on Reid's thin shoulder.

"I would appreciate it, you know what my driving's like I don't want to scare her" He said making Hotch chuckle.

They arrived at the Airport; Reid's hands had started to shake with nerves. He had turned his second bedroom which had been used for storage, and kind of as a small library, in to a nice little room for her. He didn't know how long he would have to take care of her. What if Cara died? What the hell would he do then?

"Hello Spencer." A small slightly croaky voice came from behind Reid. He turned around and spotted Ms Dustin a few feet in front of him, holding a small child's hand. The little girl looked scared. Her big dark brown eyes, looking up at Reid. Reid had a quick flash of recognition, had he met her before?

"Hi Ms Dustin, how are you?" he asked his eyes moving to Ms Dustin. "Fine" She said nodding her head as she did, a strange knowing look on her face. "Hey there, Eva right?" Reid asked his voice soft as he crouched down in front of Eva. Her Dark brown eyes, that looked similar to his own, peered into his, like she was looking into his soul. She smiled, it was small but sweet.

Eva then looked up at her grandmothers light blue eyes, and mousy blonde hair. "Cuddle Nana?" she asked as she smiled at her ageing grandmother. Ms Dustin picked her up into her arms, kissing her forehead and tickling her as Eva giggled.

She put Eva back down, and Eva walked up to Reid, a shy smile playing at her mouth. Reid put his hand out, for her to shake. Hotch coughed trying to signal to Reid that children don't shake hands usually. But she took it, a wide smile spreading across her cute face, making Reid smile back, and then she climbed into Reid's arms and cuddled him.

Reid was shocked for a moment, and then settled into the hug. He knew that his time with her would be filled with happiness, and that once he got used to having a child around, it would come naturally to him. As he put her back down next to him, he knew by the look in her dark eyes, that she was a special child.


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday

"Eva's birthday is next week, and you still haven't found her mother. You're going to have to throw it." Reid Held the phone to his head while he panicked about Eva's birthday. She would be 4 in 6 days. And Ms Dustin had failed to tell him, up until right now. He watched Eva as she sat at the table across from him, smiling as she filled in her Disney princess colouring book. "You so pretty Belle, you my favourite" She said her sweet baby voice praising a drawing in a book.

"Ok, Ms Dustin, what about her presents, Cara must have bought her some? And are you going to come down to see her?" She hesitated for a moment; Reid could tell she was mulling it over by the speed at which she was breathing. "Ok, I will come down but just for the day I have work the next day, and Yes she left some presents with me…. Oh and Spencer, please call me Laney" she said her sweet but rough voice hitting a high note.

"Sure Laney," he said, "What should I do for her birthday? should I just take her out to a pizza parlour or something?" he asked while making small glances at Eva who was now brushing her Barbie's blonde hair, and making her Barbie brush her own dark brown hair.

"Well last year she went out for a meal with some friends, why not this year you hold a party at you apartment and have your friends kids invited over, so she won't feel alone." Reid glanced back over at Eva; she looked up at him her smile shining brightly as she saw him smile at her.

"Eva, for your birthday would you like to have a little party here? Your nana will come see you and some of my friends kids too, would you like that?" she gasped smiling at him, she shook her head at him, "Yes, Yes please" she smiled. "Ok, she likes that Idea I'll see you then.

Reid knocked on Hotch's office door, Hotch answered after the third knock. "Hey what's up? Find anything new?" Reid looked down, he was still desperately trying to find clues as to where Cara could be, but all that had come up was that, her ex had been sentenced to prison for around 7-8 years before, for kidnap and rape against a young girl who had rejected him. So he was certain he was the Unsub.

If only he could find some way to find him. "No I was just wondering, if Jack would like to come to Eva's fourth birthday, I want her to have a good one, but she doesn't have many friends in DC, I've only had her for a few weeks, I still don't know much about kids."

Hotch smiled sympathetically, "Sure, have you asked JJ yet, I'm sure henry will want to go." Reid slowly nodded his head, trying to think who else he could ask. "Yeah he is coming, along with some kids from the day care centre she is in."

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Eva, Happy birthday to you, Hurray!" Eva sat on Reid's lap as she blew out all of her candles, holding on to his hand for dear life, as if she was afraid the candles would fight back. Reid was pretty proud of himself, he thought he had done a pretty good job with the party, and Eva was very happy with all of the presents she got.

He began to want to hurry up and settle down so he could have a child of his own, or if Cara was gone, he would put in for adoption over Eva. He had been thinking about that a lot recently; they really had a good bond. She called him Spentar, because she couldn't pronounce his name. And he called her Eevee because she reminded him of the Pokémon character, and their names where similar.

He hoped that Cara would come back, she was his friend, and deep down he still loved her very much. He also didn't want Eva to grow up without her mother, he had decided if Cara did die or was dead, that he wouldn't tell Eva what happened to her and her father, for her own benefit.

As Reid began to cut Eva's pink Disney cake there was a crash, then a scream. He grabbed his gun and ran, along with Hotch and JJ to the kitchen where the crash had been. Standing near a smashed window, Eva was crying, a man with short blonde hair and hazel eye was standing in the window trying desperately to convince her to go to him.

Reid pointed his gun at him, "Don't move!" He shouted making the man look up at him with rage filling his eyes. "This is my home and she is under my custody, how did you get up here?" he yelled as he watched the man move slowly back. "I am her father and I am taking her now." He lunged for her but Reid got there first shooting him in the arm.

The man, who must have been Todd Cyril fell back "Where is she!" Reid screamed into the man's face. "Where is Cara Dustin?" The man laughed as blood gushed from his arm "I will never tell you, and you will never find her." Reid lunged for him; he was so angry this monster had abducted Cara and tried to get Eva right from out of his home.

Before Reid could reach him, Hotch pulled him back while JJ cuffed Todd, children were standing around while Eva cried, her grandmother trying to comfort her and check for signs of harm. "Spenter" she sobbed holding her little arms out for him. "Let me go Hotch, I'm ok I'm calm just let me go to Eva." Hotch let Reid go and Reid ran to Eva's side pulling her into his arms. "It's ok Eevee I promise; I won't let anyone hurt you."


	5. Chapter 5 Guilty

"If music be the food of love play on, give me excess of it, the appetite may sicken and so die." Eva giggled as Reid recited a part of Shakespeare's twelfth night to her, as she lay in bed about to go to sleep after Reid recited his nightly stories. He found no need for the book because he could remember it all from memory.

As Reid went to go on, Eva held his hand in her own. "Spenter why did Momma's friend try to take me, where is Momma?" Reid sat down on the bed next to Eva, pain pushing its way in to his heavy heart. "I don't know Eevee, I think he tried to take you because he is your dad, is he not?" he asked looking into Eva's dark brown eyes.

Her eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. "No" she shouted "He is not my daddy." She said her small face and round cheek's looking pinker. "Do you know who your daddy is Eevee?" she looked at him her eyes beginning to shin. "Not sure, momma said he was good, clever man, and one day I meet him, but her friend is no." she said her voice going in to a dreamlike state as she imagined her real father.

An Idea struck Reid. Maybe Eva's father would know were Cara could be he would have to track him down.

The next day Reid rushed into Penelope Garcia's office, if that was what you called it. "Hey Reid what's up?" she asked smiling her usual smile at him, while taping away at her computer, without looking at the screen.

"I need to find out about Eva's real dad." He said breathing hard. Penelope looked at him shocked not really knowing what to say, he still didn't know which made it difficult for her to answer him. "Um ok, I guess I could take a look at her birth certificate, it's got to be on here somewhere." He smiled at her realising it was just that easy.

"Do you think once you find it and we find out who it is, we could search for his were abouts?" He asked his heart beating with hope and excitement. Penelope grimaced then turned to him slapping on her fake smiley face. "Oh honey, you don't even have to ask. I'll find him, I'm crazy good at this you know, and you never know he could be right under your nose." She said desperately hoping he would get it, she couldn't just tell him, they had all agreed to let him figure it out, and they couldn't just drop it on him like that.

They all knew what happened 4 years ago with Cara, Reid had told Morgan and Morgan told Garcia, who told JJ who told Hotch and Rossi. In the end everyone knew. Reid was the baby of the family; they always wanted to know when something like that happened. To them it was like a baby taking its first steps, to them Reid was talking his first steps into adult hood.

Reid looked around confusion circling in his dark brown eyes. What did she mean by that, he didn't have a clue. Reid was a very intelligent man but he struggled with anything that wasn't technical, like metaphors he still found it hard to not take them literally.

"Ok." He mumbled still confused. " Reid, I've got a hit, I've found her Birth certificate." Penelope gasped glad she wouldn't have to tell him. They waited for the page to load, "Uh, apparently there was no dad, Cara didn't list one." She said quietly. Reid groaned slightly pulling at his hair as frustration took over. "I'm sorry Spence." She said sympathetically.

"Tell me where Cara Dustin is." Hotch said his voice cold but calm as he faced Todd Cyril. Reid felt his blood boiling under his skin as he tried not to lunge for Todd; he had barely felt like this. He didn't really have an angry side, well before now anyway.

"I don't know." Todd whispered, his hands in cuffs under the table, his eyes looking at the table. "Tell me damn it," Reid shouted his voice making Todd jump slightly. "Reid." Hotch said his voice comforting this time as he tried to calm him.

"At my apartment you said that you would never tell me, that indicates that you know," Todd looked up at Reid for a moment his skin pale and his energy drained. "I said I don't know I only told you that for effect." Reid knew Todd was lying he could see it in his body language, his arms were tucked away, and he couldn't make eye contact.

"Don't lie to me Todd, we know you have her." Reid said, Todd didn't answer he just looked at his shoes and rubbed his nails anxiously. "Why aren't you on Eva's birth certificate if you're her father?" Todd looked up at Reid confused. "Cara said that she put me on it when I was asleep." Reid took the copy of Eva's birth certificate, out of the folder he held and pushed it over too Todd. "You're not on it Todd." Reid said.

"That's not right; I am her father I am." He said his voice getting higher with fear as he spoke. "You told agent Hotchner that you met Cara June 21st. Well if that's true, you can't be her father the dates don't match." he said staring down Todd as he squirmed.

"S-she did tell me about this one man that she had sex with before me, but I can't remember. No I have to be her father. I demand a paternity test!" He yelled. "We can arrange that." Hotchner said. "Now please tell us about Julia Andric's." Todd froze his already pale skin turning paler. "I don't know who she is." He whispered as he looked back down at his shoes and violently scratched at his skin, causing it to bleed slightly.

"You do," Hotch said "You know her very well; she was your first victim." Reid took another photo out of the folder and handed it to Todd. "First you kidnapped her from her home in Las Vegas. Then you tortured and raped her. She was 16." Hotch said his arms folded and his cold stare looking through him. Todd shook his head and stared at the floor. "You know you did, because you went to prison for 7 years for it."

"7 years, 6 months, two weeks and 3 days." Reid corrected. Hotch shot an unreadable look at Reid. "When you got out you tracked her down didn't you." Hotch said taking another Photo from Reid. "And you strangled her to death, then you took her out to the forest and dumped her, you obviously felt remorse, because you positioned her like she was sleeping. Admit it, and tell us were Cara is and we might be able to cut you a deal." Hotch said looking at Reid as if to say get a pen.

Todd burst out crying, "I loved her and she rejected me, I regret what I did, I still love her so much. Cara was just a decoy at first, but then I fell for her, and she told me Eva was mine. He put his head in his hands and shook. "I'm sorry, Julie I'm so sorry."

"Todd, tell us were Cara is please." Reid asked his voice slightly sympathetic. "She left me." He screamed. "No-one leaves me, no one!" Todd screamed. "I'll never tell you."


	6. Chapter 6 Darkness

Darkness.

Cara's soft skin was sore from where she was tied to a bed. She tossed and turned desperately trying to loosen the rope. She couldn't see anything; her eyes were open but they were covered up with some kind of cloth. She was scared, no she was terrified. Her whole body ached from where she was repeatedly raped by him; her tear stained cheeks were dry, even though she was still crying.

Her long dark brown hair had been cut so it just reached her shoulders, and she had been forced to wear a long white dress. It wasn't a wedding dress, it was too light, if anything it was a summer dress. Her piercings had been taken out, and her old clothes were burned in a furnace outside of the room she was locked in.

"Please, are you still there?" she cried, trying to whisper as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, please just let me go, I'll do as I'm told I promise. Nothing, there was no sound at all, other than her jagged breath. "Anyone, Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried, her heart aching with fear. For a moment she thought she could hear something, a voice in the distance. She listened harder, and the voice came closer moving towards the room.

"Should we just kill her?" The unknown voice said he had a New York accent that croaked as he spoke. "No, we have to wait for him," the other voice said, this man had a Latino accent, he was obviously older. "Yea but he's been gone three days, I'm getting bored, and he said we ain't allowed to touch her." The other man hesitated as he thought about what his younger friend had said.

"Well if you're so damn bored, why don't you just go out and find yourself another girl to play with." The older man said his voice agitated. He was obviously the dominant of the two. "Yeah I might just go do dat." The young man said as his footsteps moved away, and a door slammed.

"It's just me and you now princess." He whispered stroking a lock of Cara's dark hair. She held her breath as he kissed her cheek. "It's ok I have my orders I won't hurt you baby." He whispered his Latino voice harsh in her ear.

Hotch walked into the room with his phone to his ear, his eyes were worried and his expression showed that something was wrong. "We have a new victim." He said dropping his phone into his pocket. Reid's heart sank. Garcia took the remote and turned to face them all. "Lisa Molocova," A picture of a tall thin women, wearing a white dress came on the screen, her hair was light blonde and her grey eyes were open, an expression of horror seeping from them.

"Lisa had been tortured and I'm very afraid to say sexually assaulted multiple times." Garcia gulped, turning to face the photo then immediately turning back. "We believe this is linked to the Cara Dustin, and Julia Andric's case." She whispered looking down at Reid then back up. "There are similarities, you see Julia had been placed the same way in practically the same dress. Both with no piercings and no underwear found.

Reid felt like he could hyperventilate, this was probably all happening to Cara right now. But he pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on the screen. "There are slight changes in MO though; you see both Cara and Julia had the same hair colour and eye colour, though Julia's was a lot shorter. Also this poor women Lisa Molocova had been tortured, pieces of her genitalia removed, and all of her Tattoos had been seemingly scraped off. Plus she was not strangled, she was stabbed multiple times.

"Another thing is, that Julia was taken once before, that was why that evil monster Todd had gone to Jail, but she was missing for months. And then again when she was kidnapped and eventually killed when Todd got out, she still had been missing for months. She said her voice low and confused. "But Lisa was taken and killed the same day, only hours apart."

"He has a partner." Morgan said his eyes wide. "Yes that would make a lot of sense. I mean it takes a lot to kidnap somebody; yes it's easier when a woman, but they were both taken out in public. Rossi said scratching his chin. "And Todd is here he couldn't have possibly done it."

"See I think Julia was personal, I'm pretty sure that was Todd. But this new girl is different, it's more violent and less attentive, they were placed in the same positions but Lisa hair and dress is messy and bloody, but Julia's is neat and clean not a spot of blood to be seen." JJ said looking up at Garcia.

"Guy's I was meant to say, I remembered where I know Todd from last night." Reid said getting the attention of all of his team members. "Well I don't know him exactly, but I was writing a letter to my Mother and something sparked, my mother was good friends with Cecilia Cyril." He said.

"Well Reid could you go and ask your Mom, about Todd. She might know of a place he could be keeping Cara." Morgan said his deep voice kind. "Yeah I will ring her tomorrow." Reid whispered.

Reid sat on his sofa, his eyes glued to the floor and his phone glued to his head. "Hi, please can I speak with Diana Reid; this is her son, Spencer Reid." He said his voice groggy from where he had not slept. "Hi, Mum?" he said after a moment of silence. "What are you ringing me for this early in the morning? What's wrong spencer? Has something happened?" Diana said her voice rising in panic.

"No, nothing that massively concerns you. I just need to ask you a few questions, so I wanted to let you know I'm coming down to see you tomorrow, but I want you to behave, I will have a little girl with me." He said his voice quiet trying not to wake Eva.

"Why is a child coming spencer? Is she yours? I had a dream that you gave birth a few nights ago, did you?" she asked her voice curious at the thought of being a grandparent. "No mom that's not possible I'm a boy."

"I know that spencer, why won't you answer my question?" She asked scolding her son. "I can't right now Mom, I will tell you when I see you I promise," he whispered. "Ok spencer, see you and the child soon." She said her voice cheerful, "Yeah love you mom, see you soon." he whispered. Putting the phone down and standing up out of his old sofa.

He quietly walked into Eva's bedroom, which had once been for storage and a semi library. "Eevee?" he whispered rocking her slightly. "Eevee, you need to wake up now." He whispered again stroking her cheek. She slowly turned around to face him and opened her big dark brown eyes. As she noticed it was him, she smiled her eyes heavy.

"Hi Spenter." She whispered her voice groggy. "You need to get ready; we're going away for a trip for a day." She looked up at him, her eyes now awake and a wide smile spreading across her lips. "We're we going?" she asked. "Too your old home," he said "Las Vegas."


	7. Chapter 7 Understanding

Reid sat on a blue and white coloured seat on the airplane to Las Vegas, his eyes where closed and his breathing was slow signifying he was asleep. Eva sat next to him staring out of the small round window that looked out at the clouds near the plane's wing. She had her small hand placed in Reid's; she turned to look up at him her dark eyes worried.

"Spenter?" she whispered gently prodding him. "Spenter wake up!" she yelled, he groaned slightly but just went straight back into his deep sleep. "Daddy Spenter wake up!" she yelled again, shaking his hand in frustration.

Reid jolted awake; looking around him scared of his unfamiliar surroundings. Then he noticed Eva and smiled. He looked at her for a moment trying to remember what he heard in his dream. He could hear her call him, she called him something but he just couldn't recall.

"What did you say Eevee?" He asked gently stroking her tiny knuckles. "Nothing, but I wake you up cuz we going down closer to the floor." She said her sweet voice tired and concerned. Reid looked out of the window, they were landing. How long had he slept for he thought to himself.

"That means we are going to land honey." He said lightly combing her dark brown hair with his fingers. When he finished she asked if she could do the same to him. So Reid lowered his head for her, and let her comb his hair with her tiny fingers, as they whispered about plane facts and Las Vegas.

"Hi, we have an appointment with Diana Reid." Reid said as he walked up to the psychiatric hospital's receptionist. She looked over at the computer a light smile playing at her thin pink lips. She had badly died red hair and was a similar shape to a pear.

Eva sat on the waiting room chairs holding a turquoise teddy bear that had a sparkly yellow ribbon around its head. It was one of the many gifts Reid had bought her for her birthday. She had decided to call this teddy bear glitter.

"Yes Mrs Reid is waiting for you on the ward." The Receptionist said eyeing Reid with appreciation; she made a subtle attempt at flirting with Reid that Reid mistook for friendliness. Then they were walked through into Diana's ward.

The walked to her room, Diana was sat at a small desk in the corner of the room, there were neatly stacked piles of paper and books everywhere you could imagine them to be. Her head of blonde hair tilted to the side as she furiously wrote.

"Hi Mom," Reid muttered his long piano fingers wrapped around Eva's tiny ones. Diana turned around in her chair, her eyes instantly going to Eva, as Eva stared back nervously. Diana's eye brows knitted together as she mentally took in Eva.

Then she looked up at Reid a smile spread across her lips as she looked between them both, she looked up at Reid her head tilted and a knowing smile on her dry lips. "Hello Spencer." She muttered. Reid smiled back not moving from the entrance of the room.

Diana stood up out of her seat and walked over to Eva bending to her knees as she spoke to the slightly frightened little girl. "Hi there Honey, you must be the little girl my son told me about." Eva smiled at Diana as she realized it was safe to speak to her. "My name's Eva." She muttered while biting her thumb nail. "Well hello Eva, my name is Diana." She said putting her hand out for Eva. Eva looked at it at first and then took it smiling as she gently shook it.

"Would you like to do some drawing while me and your uh Spencer have a chat?" Eva's smile grew wider as she nods her head vigorously. "Ok honey, there's some paper and pens on the desk over there." Eva walked over to the desk looking up at Reid then sitting down on the chair, and picking out the pens she wanted to use.

Diana gestured for Reid to follow her out of the room. "So, tell me what the problem is." She asked as she embraced her son. "I wanted to ask you some questions." He muttered pulling away from the embrace and looking into his mother's slightly unstable eyes.

"Ok go ahead." She said as she shut the door and walked them both over to the nearest sofa. "Well you were good friends with Cecilia Cyril, weren't you?" he asked rubbing his hands together and making quick protective glances over at his mother's bedroom door.

"Yes, lovely woman, it was a shame when she past, we were quite good friends once upon a time. I wonder how her son Todd is doing." She asked talking to herself more than Reid. "Yes Mom that's kind of what I've come here to talk to you about." He said taking his mother's hands into his own as he tried to get her to focus.

"Oh has something happened to him?" she asked as her tone rose in slight alarm. "Kind of Mom, I can't really get into it but I need to know if his family owned any property that might not have been on the books. He asked not wanting to bring up Cara and make his ill mother worry.

"Oh, uh yes I think so." She muttered. Reid nodded as if to say go on. "Yes, well don't tell Cecilia that I told you but they own a farm, but not a normal farm, they sell illegal produce there." She grinned enjoying the gossip. Reid smiled in triumph. "Great, do you know where it is?" he asked his tone reaching near begging.

"I'm not sure spencer. It's here in Vegas but not too sure, I think it's on the outskirts somewhere. I can't remember the places name, but it's near a lake and a few other farms." She said staring off into space.

"That's great Mom, thank you so much." He said while standing up. "Wait spencer? Are you going?" she asked turning to face him as he begins to walk to her door. "Sorry Mom I have a lot to do." He said stopping to look back at his mother's disappointed eyes.

Suddenly she smiled a knowing look in her eyes as she looked back up at Reid. "Oh by the way you lied to me." Reid looked at her confused he hardly ever lied, "No, what about?" he asked knowing that it was just her illness telling her that, but letting curiosity get the better of him.

"You said you hadn't had a baby, but that little girl is your child." She said as she stood and proudly hugged her son. "You could have told me sweet heart." She said. Reid stood confused, not really sure what to say. "No your wrong she's not my child."

Diana pulled away cross, "Spencer don't lie to your mother, I know what my grandchild looks like when I see her, it's a mother's instinct. She is the spitting image of you as a child, from her eyes to her smile. Think about it spencer, she is yours."

Reid did think about it, he walked back to his mother's room with her, and when he saw Eva run out to show him her drawing of him and her, it all clicked. The dates, their shared looks, her love of Shakespeare, it was all she wanted Reid to ever read her before night time. And her eyes, they were the same eyes.

He remembered what Garcia said, everyone knew it but him until that moment. Even his schizophrenic mother knew before him. How could he have been so blind, the man she had slept with before Todd was him, how could he not have seen that.


	8. Chapter 8 Daddy

Reid sat at his desk staring down at the DNA test that he had just opened. He knew the answer already but still the shock made his heart beat in a different way. Morgan walked over to him his footsteps inaudible; looking over Reid's shoulder he spotted the test.

"Congrats man." He said patting Reid on the shoulder with a wide grin on his perfect skin. "You're a daddy." He said again smiling when Reid jumped. Reid slowly turned and looked up at Morgan, his eyes full with confusion and a slight glimpse of happiness. "When did you find out?"

"As soon as I found out that Cara had a baby." He said smiling at Reid in a comforting way. "Why didn't you tell me?" Reid whispered still staring at the test in his hands. "We had agreed that it was in your best interest to let you find out about it yourself." He said taking a sip of the coffee he had in his strong hands.

"Oh." Muttered Reid, he couldn't quite get his head round the fact that they all knew, should he be grateful or angry? "Thanks?" he asked looking up at a grinning Morgan. "Look man, I know you probably think it was a bad move on our part, but you will understand why when you're older, trust me." Morgan said placing his hand on Reid's messy haired head.

Then Morgan shrugged his shoulders and left taking a sip of his coffee as he did. When Reid got back to DC with Eva the first thing he did was drop her off at the next door neighbours who had babysat for her a few times before. Then he rushed to the BAU.

He had rung at the airport telling Hotch about Todd's parent's farm. Hotch had Garcia get straight on it but they couldn't find the farm. Maybe his mum was making it up in her head, he didn't know the answer to that question but they had nothing to go on but that so they took it.

Reid lightly rapped on the neighbour's door, it was 10 at night and he didn't want to wake Eva but he couldn't leave her there. Mrs Doner answered the door; she was wearing a long white nighty and a matching dressing gown, rubbing her eyes she motioned him inside. "You're a bit later than you said; I was worried something had happened." Reid looked around the room and stuffed his hands into his pant pockets.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you awake, I just had a lot happen today." She looked him up and down her stern silver eyes narrowing then turning soft. "It's ok spencer, I understand." She smiled then turned to point a long bony finger at him. "Just don't be late again." She said laughing as she dropped her hand.

Reid smiled as he looked over at the bedroom door he assumed his daughter was asleep behind. It was weird for him to think he had offspring; especially that it was a child he had already known. He knew that he would have to tell her and that it would be difficult. But he just didn't know how to go about it.

Mrs Doner stood staring at Reid intently. "Do you want me to go get Eva?" she asked pointing at the door behind her. Reid nodded snapping out of his daydream and smiling up at Mrs Doner. "Yes please." He whispered eagerly watching the door as she opened it.

Eva lay on a small bed with a blue quilt covered in pictures of cars, it was probably Mrs Doners sons, she was the type to horde things like this quilt that was obviously old. Eva's little body stirred as Mrs Doner kneeled next to her and whispered her name. She sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes and looking up at Mrs Doners then at Reid. A wide smile spread across her delicate lips and she jumped out of the bed and ran to him.

"Spenter!" she cried, jumping into his arms as Reid kneeled to be closer to her. "Hey Eevee." He whispered holding her to him tight. It was weird for Reid being a farther he just wasn't used to it. "Wow you seem like you have such a good bond, you must be a great father." Mrs Doner cooed kindly smiling at them in there loving embrace.

Usually Reid would blush and explain the he wasn't her father, but now that he knew he was he smiled. "Thank you." Reid let Eva stand next to him and left the flat saying his thankyous and goodbyes as he left. He smiled down at Eva as he walked her to his own apartment.

He wasn't really sure if it was a good time to tell her seeing as she was still very young and probably wouldn't understand but he felt it the right time. He sat her down on the couch and kneeled before her. "Eevee." He whispered looking up into her tired brown eyes. "I have something to tell you." He said making her smile.

"What is it… do your friends find mommy?" she asked hope playing at her lips and light shining in her eyes. "N-no honey, we haven't yet." He said grief and fear cutting his heart like a knife. "What is it spenter?" she asked the light leaving and her face falling tired.

"Well, uh… I'm your daddy." He said closing his eyes slightly afraid of her reaction. She didn't answer so he slowly opened his eyes to see if she was ok. She was grinning at him like was acting silly. "I know." She said laughing. Reid stared up at her confused. "How?"

"Mommy told me when I aseep." She said putting her hand in his. "What? When?" Reid asked sitting in the seat next to her and still holding her hand. "Few day ago." She said looking slightly too concerned for a four year old.

Reid felt sick, he wasn't really sure if he believed in ghosts or psychics but Eva wouldn't make something like that up. Reid now knew that now there was a possibility that Cara could be dead, he was sure she was still alive before he could feel it in his gut, but now he was starting to doubt it.

He was afraid so very afraid but he wouldn't let Eva see that. "Ok well I think you should go to sleep now darling, I have a few things to do." She looked up at him tears settling in her eyes. "Is mommy ok?" she asked letting a tear loose.

Reid held her in his arms rocking her as she cried. "I don't know honey but let's not think about that right now ok, don't be sad." She sobbed holding on to Reid tightly. After a few more sobs she pulled away and let Reid wipe the remaining tears away with his sleeve.

"OK, I go to seep now." She whispered, Reid stood up and carried her to her room. He put her into her small bed and pulled her yellow and pink quilt up to her neck. He quoted some more Shakespeare and passed her her bear glitter. She slowly dropped her tired eye lids and fell asleep listening to the sound of her father's kind voice.

The next morning Reid is woken up by the sound of his phone; he groggily grabbed it from the side and answered. "Reid here, what's happened?" He said his voice scratchy. "We have found the farm." Hotch said his voice stern but anxious. Reid's whole body woke up fully alert; he looked over at the clock on the table his eyes dark and exited. "I'm on my way."


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbye

"Are you ready for this Spencer?" Hotch asked glancing over at a very pale Reid. "You know there's a chance that she could be-" "I know Hotch you don't have to say it." Reid mumbled looking down at his long hands. He was terrified.

They drove up to the farm; it had fields filled with dead plants, and a few stray chickens roaming about desperately searching for some form of food. Reid walked over to the chickens, which were all surprisingly thin. He reached into his bag and pulled out the crusts from the sandwich he had eaten earlier for lunch.

"Here you go." He whispered as he dropped them onto the floor and watched as all four of the chickens fled over to the crusts. When he looked behind the chickens a few feet away he saw a few scattered dead chickens, their thin corpses dirty and mangled. Hotch followed his gaze, when he noticed the dead animals he put his phone to his ear and told Morgan, who was still on his way with JJ, to ring animal protection.

They both carried on walking, through the fields and paths filled with dead birds. After a few minutes they reached the farm house. With their guns raised Hotch kicked the door in, "FBI!" He yelled as he franticly pointed his gun around the room. Reid filled in next to him his gun pointing slightly lower.

They couldn't see anyone, but a light was on so they knew someone was there. They walked over to the kitchen looking around for a suspect, or any sign of Cara, but nothing. Reid dropped his gun to his side and rubbed his eyes. "She's not here hotch, let's just go." Neither of them could see anything, and there were no more rooms, just a living room, kitchen a bathroom and a bedroom.

As they walked to the door to leave, Reid heard a muffled sound. He stopped in his tracks. "Hotch!" he said raising his voice. "Yes I heard it too." Hotch whispered. Then again a sound was coming from beneath the floor. Morgan and JJ walked in, "Hotch," JJ said, Hotch put his finger to his lips motioning for her to be quiet.

They both pointed their guns to the floor, as Hotch moved the rug sitting in the middle of the carpet away. When half of the rug was gone they all could see a small door in the middle of the floor, the hatch not quite locked.

Morgan moved over to it and opened it, immediately pointing his gun into the hole. A staircase ran down into the floor, at the end of the staircase a room opened up around them. They walked into the room one by one, looking around for Cara or her kidnappers. As they looked around they heard another scream, "Shut up, you brought them here, keep screaming and I'll gut you like a pig." A man with a scratchy New York accent yelled.

Reid rushed through the door next to the stairs. He stood in front of a very long hallway. He rushed to the first door quietly opening it, and searching for Cara. Hotch, JJ and Morgan did the same. Another muffled female scream echoed through the walls. "I told you to shut up!" The man snapped.

They all got to the last door, Reid kicked it down with all the strength he had. He wasn't usually the one to do it but the adrenaline in his veins made him. A man with dirty blonde hair, and a scar along his chin, turned to face them, the knife in his hands immediately went to Cara's neck.

She lay on a small wooden bed; her white dress covered in what Reid assumed was her own blood. Her previously long hair was now cut to her shoulders. Tears of relief and fear rolled gently down her pale cheeks.

"Don't ya come any closa or I'll slice her throat." He screamed. Reid, JJ, Morgan and Hotch all stood in a line before the door, their guns pointed up at the man holding Cara. The man looked frightened and angry, but then a flash of relief came to his eyes, as he glanced up. Cara went to scream, but the man held his hand around her mouth.

Suddenly the man screamed in agony, as Cara spat a chunk of his flesh out of her blood covered mouth. She screamed, "Behind you!" Reid turned just in time, for a Latino looking man to slice a knife through his shoulder; Reid yelled but shot him just in time. The cut wasn't very deep so he ignored it.

The man fell backwards, and JJ ran to Cara's side as the other man got up off of the floor. Holding his hand he slapped JJ off of the bed and quickly launched himself on to Cara. Morgan shot the New Yorker straight in the chest, but he wasn't quick enough.

Reid looked up at Cara, she was holding her stomach; she looked up at Reid and gulped, "He stabbed me Spence." She burst out in tears, Reid ran to her, holding her in his arms. "You're ok, everything is ok, you will be ok." He cried, tears spilling from his dark eyes.

She weakly stroked his cheek, looking up into his eyes. "Eva will be fine without me; she has such a kind and amazing father." She whispered. Reid closed his eyes letting warm tears spill on to Cara's check.

"I'm sorry I never told you." She whispered a twinge of guilt resonating in her tiny voice. "I was afraid you wouldn't want her." She cried. "I didn't want her to get hurt. Please tell her how much I love her, and please tell her when she is older and ready, that I am sorry I couldn't be here for her. Tell her that I tried and I fought, because I did. She whispered tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"Please don't leave me." Reid whispered holding her cold body closer to him. "I don't want to do this alone, I-I love you, I always have. I wish, I wish," He cried breaking down and holding her to him.

"I'm sorry, I love you too." She said her eyelids fluttering. "So, So much." She whispered her breath stopping and her body going limp. Reid stared at her closed eyes, his tall shivering body numb and his heart breaking. Morgan walked up to him, gently rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry man." He said tears flowing from his own eyes, and his voice breaking.

Reid didn't respond, he looked up at the other agents. JJ sat on the floor, sobbing, and Hotch held his hands to his eyes, desperately trying to hide his tears. Reid buried his head into Cara's limp shoulder, his muffled moans haunting the room.

Three Weeks later.

Reid stood hand in hand with Eva. Her tiny lips trembling as she watched her mother's coffin being lowered into the ground. Reid threw a picture of him and Cara into the grave, letting one of his greatest memories of her stay with her forever.

Eva had put her favourite bear Glitter into the coffin in with her. She waved her little hand at the coffin, saying her final goodbye. Other people threw in different things, most of them being white roses. Everyone Reid had ever known as a teenager was there saying goodbye, to a much loved women.

Todd Cyril confessed after he heard his two colleagues Robert Samms and Carlos Manuel, had murdered Cara, and where also deceased. He had arranged everything; including hiring two of his block mates from Las Vegas Penitentiary. He was given life in jail.

Reid and Eva walked out of the cemetery and over to Reid's new car. "Are you ok?" he asked looking down at his tearful daughter. "I miss mommy." She sniffed. "So do I honey, but she's gone to a better place." He said his voice breaking slightly as he spoke. "Why, she's my mommy, she should be here with me." She cried.

"Why would god take her away?" She whimpered as Reid pulled her up into his arms. "I'm sorry Eevee so sorry." He said tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Eva buried her head into Reid's shoulder, as they got into the car.

**Authors note.**

**This isn't quite the end of the story; there is one more chapter after this one. So please don't stop reading. Thank you all for your support, I really appreciate it. Thank you and Love to you all. 3**


	10. Chapter 10 Dad

"Dad!" Eva screamed, making my tired sleeping form alert, as I realize It's Eva I jump out of bed and run down the corridor. "Daddy!" She screamed again. My heart burst with worry, my long greying hair clinging to my sweat covered forehead. "Daddy please help me!" She cried as I ran into the room, she was lying in her bed, the quilt around her ankles and her legs slightly parted as she cried. Her long dark brown hair resembling her mother's spread across the pillow in swirls. From an artist's point of view it was beautiful, but I couldn't focus on that.

"What's wrong what's happened? Is she ok?" I say in one breath, I'm panicking now, terrified of what is happening, I'm really not ready for this. "She's coming!" She yelled her agonizing cry's making my fatherly instinct kick into action. "Ok, where's Henry?" I asked walking over to her and wiping her head with a makeup wipe on the table, there is nothing else to use.

"He's ringing the midwife." She moaned, between contractions. "Ok," I mutter. "Everything's going to be ok Eevee I promise. I'll go give Uncle Morgan and JJ a ring." "No!" She cried breathing in rushed hiccups. "Stay with me, please. Daddy I need you, please don't leave me!" She cried her tear filled dark brown eyes locked with mine and sweat running down from her forehead and on to her small nose.

"Ok," I muttered. "I'll ring them here." She smiles at me as streams of hot tears fun down her cheeks, she cry's in agony again. Three rings and JJ answers. "Reid, what's happening, the baby's coming isn't she?" She asks knowing straight away. "Yes JJ, she's having contractions, you need to get down here I can't do this alone, it's your grandchild too, please help me." I said panic erupting into tiny pulses in my chest.

"Where's Henry?" She asked her voice calm with undertones of panic and excitement. "He's ringing the midwife down stairs I think." "Ok, I'm on my way." She says hanging up. "Honey, JJ is now on her way, don't worry help will be here soon." "Daddy, she's coming now we need to get to a hospital." She said her eyes scrunched together as she concentrates on her breathing.

"Let's wait for the midwife; you wanted a home birth didn't you?" I asked holding her hand as her ragged breaths spurt out of her mouth, then back in. "I don't care anymore, I just need her out. Please daddy, take me to hospital."

As I answer her Henry runs into the room, "The midwife will be here in an hour and a half." Henry says his dark blonde hair covering his eye slightly and his pyjama bottoms covered in water, his shirt is undone showing his smooth body, I look away not really wanting to look at my son in law or thinking about what they did together to have a child, I'm only slightly over protective, but my daughter deffinatly made the right choice, henry is a lovely boy, and also my god son.

"What!" She screamed, anger and fear filling her smooth and sweet voice, "No, please she has to get here now!" She screamed. "Baby, it's snowing like mad out there we can't leave and she's endangering herself trying to get here in the first place. I'm sorry we're just going to have to wait." He muttered his brown eyes looking to the floor, obviously worried about his stunning wife.

"Dad, Daddy, please get her out of me, it hurts, so, so much please help me. Didn't you help that women before, please help me, please, please daddy." She sobbed arching her back and trying to stop the pain.

JJ walked into the room with Will behind her, both of their faces terrified and excited about the birth of their grandchild. "Mom, Mommy please help me." Eva sobbed. Her bond with JJ was beautiful, even before she had gotten together with Henry, even when she was a young child she had looked up to JJ like she was a surrogate mother, as well as the other BAU agents, Morgan constantly begged her to call him Uncle, and she was fascinated by everything Hotch said and did.

She looked up to Dave like he was her grandfather, and she treated Garcia, her chosen godmother like her best friend, telling her things she could never share with me. She was basically part of the team. She even wanted to join up until her 16th birthday when she decided she wanted to work with children. Henry works with us though, those that are left of the old group joke about him being a mini me.

"Ok, honey, I'm here, I'm here." She cooed as she walked over to Eva and wrapped her up in her arms. "Spence." JJ muttered looking over at me. "I've rung Morgan and he is on his way. So is Garcia though she won't be here for the birth." She looked back done at the sobbing Eva kissing the top of her head lightly and then smiling at her frightened son.

"Mommy, she's coming and the midwife won't be here in time. What should I do?" Eva said looking up pleadingly at JJ. JJ looked over at me, "Maybe we should help do it, I mean I'm a women so I don't mind pulling her out, and you know what to do so you can direct me." She said looking up at me with hope in her blue eyes.

I hesitated, taking a good moment to think about it. "Ok." I whispered walking over to Eva and JJ. "Ok, are you ready Eva?" JJ asked looking at her, her face completely serious and waiting for a response. Eva nodded her head, a grateful smile on her bitten lips. JJ tells her to raise her legs, and lifts her skirt.

"Ok I can already see what looks like a head, this should be fairly easy." JJ muttered. Morgan runs into the room, flowers in his arms and tears in his eyes. "Oh my god," He gulps looking over at the girls. "Is she coming?" He asks his breathing heavy and happy tears getting ready to fall. I stare at him shocked, I didn't think he was the type to get emotional, I always thought he was too manly.

I nodded my head my greying hair falling from my sweaty forehead and into my eyes. I push it behind my ears and look back down at Eva. Then Garcia walks in behind him. "Hey I thought you would be late." JJ said smiling. "I got a lift with Derek, this is way too important to miss." She said tears pouring down her checks.

She ran to the other side of Eva, opposite Henry, she gave her a pink nailed hand. "Oh baby, I'm so proud of you." She cried, tears flying all over the bed. "Thanks Garcy, I'm so glad you made it, I was tempted to just sow it up down there." She laughed through painful sobs. I grimaced, not really finding the humour of the joke.

Suddenly, Eva tilted over in pain. Penelope started freaking out, flapping her hands about in panic. "You ok, Oh god is she ok, she's not dying is she." She cried mid-way through a panic attack. "Garcia it's just a painful contraction calm down." JJ muttered supportive but slightly annoyed. "Oh, sorry." Penelope muttered.

"Reid, what do I do know?" She asked looking over at me, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead. "Uh well if the baby's head is out you should start to pull her out, just be careful not to touch the soft part of her head." I said glancing at the baby's head but not looking at anything else. I began to gently stroke Eva's knee, trying to soothe her.

She cried again her head against the pillow, and her eyes screwed shut. "It's ok Eevee, she's coming now, and it will be over soon." I cooed. "Her heads out now and her body is coming." JJ muttered smiling proudly up at Eva.

"Give me a big push please Honey." JJ said over the sound of Eva's painful cries. She moans and screams as she pushes. "Most of her body is out now, I just need one more big push and it's over. "Ok," Eva moans pushing again and crying with release as the baby cries one loud cry.

"Oh baby, its ok, its ok." JJ coos as the bloody baby screams in her arms. My throat becomes tight and I have to fight the urge to cry as I look over at my beautiful grandchild. Tears glisten down JJ's perfectly tan cheeks, and Eva looks at henry both their eyes filled with proud tears. Garcia is in tearful hysterics, and Morgan is sobbing like a child behind me.

Flash backs of my life with Eva flit across my mind. The first day I saw her, the first tear shed from her big brown eyes, the first time she met Henry, the look on her face when I told her that her mother was gone, the way she smiled on her 6th birthday, her first broken bone, her first kiss with henry in my front room, her face when she told me she had got the job, the tears when our dog Mozart died, the day she told me she was pregnant, the day she married Henry, everything.

"Daddy, do you want to hold her first?" Eva said looking over at me and the happy tears slowly rolling off of my chin. I nodded my head watching JJ carry her over to me. I took her into my arms, her big blue eyes smiling up at me and her dark blonde hair short on her little head. "Hello little lady," I mumbled holding her in my arms and rocking her slightly. "I'm you granddaddy." I smiled.

I hold her for a few more moments, then I give her to my beautiful daughter, who cries at the sight of her perfect child. She then let's Henry hold her, he holds her little hand and gently kisses her forehead. "What should we call her?" He asks. "I think maybe by looking at her, we should call her Elina it means shining light.

We all nod our heads agreeing that she is a shining light. After JJ gives the little lady a good clean, we all get a cuddle with her. Garcia, who is Henry's god mother, is chosen to be her godmother too, and Derek is chosen to be god father, they both nod with glistening tears in their elated eyes.

This has been one of the happiest moments of my entire life, I never would have asked for anything different.


End file.
